Life Thereafter
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: What if Jenny hadn't gotten blood poisoning and she and Lindsay had somehow managed to detach themselves from Katsuro and each other? How would their lives be, coping with the traumatic experience that had happened to them in Germany? And what if there was a new threat, trying to re-enact it?


_**Alright. considering there were only two females in the first movie, I decided that I would let Jenny live despite her tendency to whine... a lot. I think she and Lindsay could have grown to be more than friends if they weren't before the movie. So if you don't like that sort of thing, don't read this. If you don't mind it, read on!**_

_**I don't own the Human Centipede.**_

* * *

Lindsay watched as Heiter moved to Jenny and growled as she felt him touching her friend. She wished she was able to cuss the man out for even subjecting Jenny to this. The girls had been constipated for weeks because this man decided that he wanted a new pet.

"You seem to be healthy as well. My pet is in perfect condition, then." Heiter grinned happily and Lindsay glared at him, wishing she could kick him. Without the use of her knees, she was kind of out of luck though.

Just then, there was a loud banging followed by a crash. "US army, come out with your hands up!"

Heiter cursed angrily as about a dozen different camouflaged officers filed into his medical area. "Stay back!" He snarled. The officers advanced and he pressed a knife to Katsuro's throat. "I mean it! Stay back."

When none of the officers followed his command, Heiter slashed the poor Japanese man and let him bleed out. One single shot was fired and Heiter went down as two officers approached the girls.

"Stay calm." One of them said softly. "We're going to fix this. We have trained doctors on the way."

The other turned to Lindsay and said, "Miss, we're sorry, but we have to cut the man away from you."

Lindsay nodded slowly to show she understood and closed her eyes tight as the men went to work cutting Katsuro off her. When they were finished, only a few pieces of skin were still attached to her mouth and Lindsay sank down in relief.

"Ma'am?" She looked up at the guilty looking officer. "We now have to cut you away from your companion."

Lindsay took in a deep breath... and fainted. When she next awoke, she and Jenny were on side-by-side operation tables with numerous machines around them. Looking down at herself, Lindsay found that she could bend and straighten her knees somewhat and that she had dentures in her mouth. Her legs, backside and head were pounding with pain, but she wanted to make sure Jenny was alright first.

"Jenny?" She called softly. The other brunette groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Lindsay?" She asked groggily.

"Jenny, thank God!" Lindsay cheered. "How do you feel?"

"Sore as hell. You?"

"Same. Do you need a nurse?"

"Not as much as you probably do."

Lindsay chuckled and pressed the button to call a nurse in. A stout woman with red hair, brown eyes and a warm smile strode in with two trays of food and set each down.

"Glad to see you're both awake." She said in a friendly tone. "Would you like some food? How do you feel?"

"Yes please." Jenny said eagerly.

"And really sore." Lindsay added.

"Well, I have some food for you right here, and I can provide a small dose of morphine for you."

"Thanks." The girls chorused, taking their trays carefully. While the nurse checked their vitals and made sure their tubes were tight, Jenny and Lindsay ate the food brought: Salisbury steak, peas and rolls with water.

"Well, I have some good news for you both." The nurse told them. "You'll both be able to be released tomorrow afternoon."

"But... where will we go?" Lindsay asked. "We don't even know where we are."

"You're back home in Pierre, South Dakota." The woman replied. "Wherever you lived before you went on that traumatic trip to Germany is most likely where you'll be going." The girls looked at each other in shock before turning to the nurse.

"We're back home?" Jenny whispered.

"Yes, you are. Now, I'll be back in an hour to check you again. Press your button if you need anything." With that, the nurse left and the friends were left to themselves.

"Lin, we're back home!" Jenny cheered. "We're not in Germany anymore with that sick twisted scientist."

"We're not attached to each other!" Lindsay whooped for joy.

"We can bend our legs!"

"And talk!"

"And walk!"

"And dance!"

"And eat!"

"And go to the bathroom!"

"And we don't have to endure anymore beatings!"

"Or yelling!"

"Or operations!" They cheered together, celebrating their freedom.

* * *

_**First chapter up! Leave me a review and tell me how you like it.**_


End file.
